My Demons
by MzHydeHere
Summary: 'They could never anticipate what would happen if they stepped into the light. That's why they stayed in the dark.' - When Gajeel & Levy come into contact for the first time, will the affect the world has had on them tear them apart or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**My Demons**

**_Italics _****= Characters' Thoughts or Flashbacks**

**Chapter One:**

"And they all lived happily ever after." Mr Redfox - _or known to me as my Father_ - closed the book, blew the waxy candle out and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Dad." _Every time he left they'd come back, they would never leave me alone no matter how much I begged. _

"What is it sunshine?" _He always called me that. _

"T-the monsters they'll come. Can't you leave the light on? Please, dad?" _The light sometimes helped. They would never come into the light; they were always scared to be seen. They stayed in corners of darkness because they knew they were safe there. _

"They are just nightmares son, they aren't real." _Because they had no knowledge of the light._

"B-but Dad!" _They could never anticipate what would happen if they stepped into the light._

"Goodnight son." _That's why they stayed in the dark. _

Black phantoms roamed the unreachable. The delicate curtains stood still whilst the polar opposite outside the walls of the small house. Harsh, cold winds blew intensely, a long, hollow, finger tapped on my icy window. A dark figure stood tall made only of skin and bone. It jolted and jerked getting taller and taller, bigger and bigger. It switched from side to side of my bed. Shrieking deafeningly. My eyes were burning as I cried out in pain my Father rushed into my room.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! What's wrong?" He cried. Tears spilled out of my eyes like a waterfall of sadness. _They always left when he was there. But I always asked myself, what happens when he's not there? I was always too afraid to search for the answer. The answer found me in the end anyway. _

»x»

"Get the hell off of me asshole!" His hand wrapped round Gajeel's neck as I struggled to gain freedom. The rope tied tightly, around the circumference of his wrists rubbing irritatingly every time he made even a subtle movement with that area of my body. They chucked him roughly down onto his knees, the black strands of the male's falling down covering the side of his face. Gajeel gazed at his surroundings attempting to develop some form of plan to escape. However, the confinement Gajeel was capable of surveying had no potential promise of even being close to helpful in a situation of outbreak. He stepped through the blur of smoke from cigars and cigarettes. His face was smug and a proud aura ripening as he saw his victim held captive in his grasp of power. Nonetheless, Gajeel could feel the resentment in his attitude.

"I want my property back Gajeel, and I want it now."

"I don't have your fucking drugs man! I've already told you!" Gajeel answered angered by the man's request. His captor pulled out a gun from his pocket and smacked Gajeel across the face with it resulting in a bleeding lip. But it was nothing Gajeel had trouble withstanding. "Just piss off and leave me alone…" The man before him squatted down so he was eye-level with his hostage. He traced the cold, hard, metal muzzle of the gun over Gajeel's lip before placing it underneath his chiselled chin, lifting his head up.

"Don't feed me bullshit to my face." He said it firm, in a threatening tone.

"I'm not man I swear. Whoever told you that is a little shit who just wants me dead! It aint my problem that you can't keep track of a little bit of powder." Gajeel taunted right back with a smirk.

Abruptly, a swift movement took action as the main doors, which were heavily guarded from the inside, opened without warning. Guns aimed at all armed men involved in the scene in which Gajeel was being interviewed in. It was the S.W.A.T team.

"Hands in the air, you are all under arrest!"

_You have got to be fucking kidding me…_

»x»

Gajeel huffed as he was sat down into what the government called an 'interrogation room'. He sat on the metallic, uncomfortable chair in handcuffs for about 2 to 3 minutes waiting for a police office to enter the room.

"Right let's see." The officer strolled in casually. Gajeel immediately acquired a laid-back, kind impression of the man making Gajeel think he could most likely get this over and done with quickly. As the man sat down opposite him, he opened up a folder full of Gajeel's records. "Okay… Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel leaned forward, his elbows sitting on the edge of the table. "Aged 21, perished Mother and Father, Witness of murder, convicted for assault, accused of robbery and theft, heavily involved with gang activity." As he read through the papers Gajeel inspected him, dark hair, like him, short, hazel eyes. Next his eyes fell upon the name tag sewed on to his uniform 'Officer McGarden'. "I'm not gonna lie this isn't looking too good." That statement directed his eyes to, as he had recently found out, Officer McGarden to find he was looking at him.

"Look sir, I know that it looks bad but you have got to understand I have nothing to do with those guys." Gajeel tried to convince him.

"Then why were you there?" The Officer asked.

"I've been living on the streets since a young age; there are a lot of guys out there who want me dead. One of them set me up so that drug dealing son of a bitch would kill me for them. I have never taken drugs or have had any intention of being involved in that kinda stuff. You have to believe me." McGarden observed Gajeel before leaning back into his chair.

"Why would they want you dead?"

"I've made some pretty stupid decisions that I regret in the past."

"Well considering you were the one who was tied up with a busted lip and there is no evidence suggesting you were involved in any of the crimes they've been accused of. I guess you're free to go."

"Thanks…" Gajeel mumbled. The Officer walked to the door, opening it for Gajeel to exit.

"Hey Dad!" A blue haired petite girl called out waving her hand in the air.

"Hey, sweetie." Officer McGarden voiced to, who Gajeel assumed was, his daughter. The now free man walked down the hallway passing the short female. He heard a small shriek from behind him automatically he turned round seeing the bluenette trip up on, nothing? Either way, thanks to his fast reflexes. He stretched out his arm encircling it around the girl's tiny waist to stop her from falling further. Then pulled her back up on to her feet. She turned around blushing heavily with embarrassment painted across her face. "Sorry, I'm quite clumsy. But thank you very much." She giggled. He examined her; short, thin blue hair, pale skin. As his eyes studied more of her, he looked down seeing her dressed in a school uniform. White shirt, black tie, light blue, short skirt and thigh high black socks. She was short, extremely short and small compared to him. However, she had big hips and long creamy legs. She was gorgeous. He then looked back up at her, seeing her glancing up at him with a quizzical expression imprinted on her. Gajeel felt his face heat up and flush, a tint of red established on his cheeks. Her eyes were magnetizing to him, green in the middle then developing into a hazel – similar to Officer McGarden -around the edges. She broke his trance with a smile and Gajeel was brought back to reality.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes thank you," She answered smiling politely again. With that, being the socially awkward person he is, Gajeel turned around and left the police department and returned home. _Gihi, what a shrimp._

»x»

It was like some sort of scene in her sappy romance novels she reads, Levy thought to herself as she walked to school. Too bad she was most likely never going to seen him again.

"Hey Levy!" She turned around hearing the voices shout in unison.

"Stop copying me stripper!"

"What gives you the impression I'd want to copy a flame brain like you?" The two boys argued.

"Hey Gray, Hey Natsu!" She waved. They both smiled and continued to walk to school alongside each other. "So how was your weekend, guys?"

"It sucked ass!" Gray answered.

"Yeah I had to spend the whole weekend with this idiot because you couldn't meet up with us!" Natsu responded. Levy giggled as the two began arguing again until they had to part ways when they reached the school.

_Come on Levy you can do this. It's only for a couple of hours and then you can go home. _Natsu and Gray were both a year older than her so they unfortunately had no lessons with each other at all. At least they were there to sit with her at lunch and hang out with her; she knew they would always be there for her when she needed to rely on someone. They were truly good friends, it didn't matter whether they were the only friend's she had or not because they were sincere. She would rather have them than lots of people who were fake, only there for her high points in life and weren't there to catch her when she fell, or tripped in her case. But, what would happen next year when they graduate? She would be all alone.

Levy walked through the huge doors of the entrance into Fiore Academy, keeping her head down. Hiding herself was the only way to survive and survival was all that really mattered until she got out of here. As she walked through the halls people stopped and stared, whispering, unfortunately whispering was not their strong point Levy had deducted as she heard every little insult. The bluenette felt her anxiety levels rise. _Please no, not here. Not now. _She heard people giggling and pulled her books she held against her chest in tighter. 'She's such a loner' 'The only friends she has are two guys in the year above; I bet she's screwing them just so they'll hang out with her'. Her heart started pounding so loud and so hard she could feel it and hear it echoing through her fragile body. She quickly took a sharp, left into her classroom sitting down immediately to calm herself down. Her hands were shaking as she tried breathing in and out, in and out, to attempt to sooth her overwhelming fear and nerves. Other students began flooding the room as Levy slouched in her seat, keeping her head down once again whilst adjusting her glasses. She sighed as the lesson commenced.

The bell rang throughout the school announcing that it was the end of the school day. Her spirits were lifted by that relieving, yet deafening, sound. She walked quickly to her locker to dash out of the school building as fast as possible so she could soon be free. She exited through the doors she once used as an entrance to be met with someone calling out her name. It was Jet. Immediately her pace quickened, pretending that she didn't hear him. She was so close, one step and she would be off school grounds.

"Levy, I know you can hear me." His words snaked into her ears, concluding into a distasteful feeling in a stomach to emerge.

"Please, just leave me alone Jet…" Her timid voice conveyed scarcely. He smirked walking up behind her. He grabbed her shoulders, roughly twisting her body around to face him. Her eyes gazed down. She had such bad luck, getting caught just at the school gates.

"Shut up you slut. I'm doing you a huge favour by offering. I mean no one else is willing to sleep with a flat-chested, ugly, nerdy piece of shit like you. I'm only being nice." She gulped as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Levy initiated a run to get away from the ginger haired boy.. Unsuccessfully, he grabbed her wrist to pull her into him only to grab her left boob and squeezing it in his disgusting hand. I felt like I was going to lose control and I was scared. _It's here, here we go again… _ Levy yelped in misery as the tears were no longer threatening, but falling. It didn't come to her by surprise this time like it usually did. She began feeling wave after wave of fear seep through her veins as her legs felt like they were going to give out. Her heart was beating so loudly she felt as though it was about to pounce out of her chest. "Yeah, I'm right. Definitely flat chested." He whispered maliciously, pushed her down on to the ground. An audience had gathered around them encircling her in a trap. It felt as though she was in a black hole in the stratosphere, just outside the world. The world of 'normal' the 'accepted. She was an outcast; a reject of society. Dammit where were Natsu and Gray? She could use a bit of their help right now… Levy stumbled to her feet, breaking through the little congregation that had assembled. She ran out the gates round the corner however, she didn't get very far. Of course, being Levy, she tripped up and fell flat on her face. Shit! Why did she have to be so goddamn clumsy? Her suffering fell in droplets from her eyes, blurring her sight. In spite of this, she could still make out the black combat boots before in front of her. Looking up her eyes widened as a red pair coated with coldness but underneath concern and care met hers. It was him. Long dark hair, piercings and studs covering his tall and muscular body. Him who made a scene that was like Levy's sappy romance novels come to life. And here she was sobbing, hurt and helpless lying on the floor. How embarrassing.

"The only way you're going to lose your virginity is if some paedophile rapes you! But don't worry at least he'll be into it seeing as you have the Body of an 8 year old little boy!" Jet shouted cruelly at her. Gajeel was still gazing at her; she was so ashamed why did he have to hear this? She shut her eyes and sighed self-consciously. Opening her eyes again he still stared firmly at her. He walked over to Jet, pulled back his arm, clenched his fist and punched him so hard he was sent flying down to the concrete pavement.

"Insolent little shit…" Venom drowned his spiteful words. He turned back to Levy who was now sat up gawking at him in awe and shock. "You alright, shrimp?" He held his hand out offering to help her up as he gruffly spoke; she accepted the hand then nodded at his question. "Come on my car is round the corner I'll drive you home."

His car was a black Jeep with leather black seats. As he drove with one hand on the steering wheel, after Levy told him where she lived, he glanced over at her. Old tears had dried on her cheeks and she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What was that about?" He asked, figuring that he did deserve an answer. Levy agreed with that thought of his. Even so, she remained silent. Like she was going to embarrass herself anymore with an explanation. Gajeel looked at her again then back at the road. At least she had calmed down a bit - Levy thought to herself – she didn't feel as sick as she did. "Well, are you okay?" She remained quiet once again. "Okay let's not talk about it then. My name's Gajeel Redfox, what's yours?"

"Levy, Levy McGarden." She stated.

"Your Dad is a police Officer correct?" Levy was curious to where he was going with this.

"Yes, why?" She questioned, quizzically. Raising her head to look at him.

"Can't he do something about it?" Gajeel asked.

"Something about what?" Levy was confused. What was he talking about?

"About the bullies." Levy was surprised he already knew. But how? She hadn't told him, she'd only just met him. Although the word bully, it felt almost nostalgic. Constant school assemblies talked were about bullying it was all just a waste of time. Did they really think giving us a lecture would stop it, would stop others from doing it? How Naïve. Bullies, bullied. Levy had been bullied her whole life if that's what he called it. At the thought of it she began tearing up again. _Goddammit Levy! No not again. _Silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again.

"He doesn't know." Levy almost laughed wiping her eyes with her jumper. "And even if he did, it's not like he could do anything about it. Everyone has something going on in their lives that we don't know about, if they want to take their anger out on me then so be it. They're just too ignorant to know that the world isn't all about them and others have problems in parts of their lives too." Gajeel had to admit he was extremely impressed by the high-schoolers maturity.

"Doesn't it get to you though? I agree with what you're saying but what about how it affects you? After all that was some pretty messed up shit that fucktard was saying." He countered in a friendly way. Levy stayed quiet. "Why won't you say anything?" His question remained unanswered. A moment of stillness occurred before it was interrupted.

"This is my house." The sentence was blunt, no emotions attached. She opened the car door eyes stitched to the ground as she initiated the walk away from the vehicle to her home opposite her. He couldn't understand why he cared so much, he couldn't understand why he hated seeing her sad and suffering, he couldn't understand why he wanted to make her smile, he can't understand why he did it, he just did. Because he couldn't let her leave like that. Not with that look in her eyes. That look of constant suffering and pain. It was like a murderer, cutting its way to the part of his heart he tried to keep hidden from everything and everyone.

He instantaneously opened his car door hastily climbing out and slamming it shut. He ran after Levy during the time her hand reached into her pocket to fish out the keys to unlock her front door. Swiftly, Gajeel grabbed the blunettes' dainty hand to pull her into his tight embrace.

"Gajeel-"

"Stop shaking."

"What are you-?"

"You're hands have been shaking the whole journey."

"Wha?" His arms had corkscrewed around her shoulders and upper back. Her eyes wide with shock, blood shot from crying. She lifted her hand to survey, and he was right, shaking. She dropped her hand, her arms limp.

"How long has this been happening, Levy?" He asked.

"As long as I can remember." She replied.

"I'm not gonna let it happen anymore, okay?" He told her.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Demons**

_**Italics **_**= Characters' Thoughts or Flashbacks**

**Chapter Two:**

*Beep* *Beep*

"C'mon shrimp I aint got all day!" Gajeel shouted out his car to the small white house.

Levy quickly chucked a black unzipped jumper on over her school uniform to keep her warm. As well as her black converses which she just got away with as school shoes. The bluenette picked up her rucksack and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her Mother and Father sat eating their breakfast.

"Who's that, honey?" Her Father – Officer McGarden – questioned.

"Oh, just a friend." She beamed in reply. The teen stuck a piece of toast in her mouth grabbed her rucksack and ran out the door.

"Have a good day darling!" Her Mother called out to her as the door slammed shut.

Levy rushed over to the black Jeep that waited for her and jumped into the passenger seat next to Gajeel.

"Sorry I'm late." She muffled, keeping the slice of toast wrapped tightly around her lips. Gajeel reached over, taking the toast from her mouth and took a big bite out of it.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." He said whilst chewing. Then stuffed it back in her mouth. Levy blushed and quickly removed the toast so she held it as Gajeel started up the car.

"Bit hypocritical don't you think?" he bluenette responded.

"As my Father used to say 'Do as I say, not as I do.'" Gajeel began driving along the road, turning corners when needed.

"Oh yeah? And where's your Dad now?" She asked quizzically.

"Dead."

x

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Gray asked as he walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to the small bookworm.

"Oh hey Gray…" She answered weakly. Looking down at her lap she fiddled with her fingers.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in deep thought. What's on your mind?" Gray questioned in concern for his friend.

"_Dead." Levy saw the hurt flash in his eyes as they stuck like glue focusing on the road as if it was some kind of escape from the fact. Something in the way Gajeel's eyes always remained blunt, blocking out any kind of emotion that tried worming its way into them. They were like a dolls. Hard, stern and cold. _

_After pondering on the idea of saying the cliché 'I'm so sorry' or asking further questions like; when? And How? She came to a conclusion, one would call keeping your mouth shut, she deducted that being silent was most likely her best option considering her observations and the vibe she was getting. _

_Gajeel pulled over in front of 'Fiore Academy' _

_Gajeel got out of the car and opened up the door for Levy. She hopped off the Jeep holding the gentleman's hand for safety. _

"_Thanks for the ride but… I still don't understand how this helps with the whole bullying situation." Levy awkwardly stated staring down at her feet._

"_You'll see, just start walking and when you get halfway turn around and wave at me. Trust me." Gajeel ensured her. _

"_O-okay." Levy stuttered. Facing him, she sighed, putting a brave face on and commenced her journey from the gate to the entrance of the school building. She noticed people starting to stare and whisper already. Laughing at their inside jokes with their friends about her. These actions discourage her greatly. However, Levy still did as she was instructed. Spinning on the heel of her foot she faced back to Gajeel who stood intimidatingly tall in front of his glistening charcoal car as students walked around him with his buff arms crossed. Levy raised her arm and waved at him with a gleaming smile spread across her face._

"_Bye Gajeel! Thanks again for the lift!" She shouted to him. He lifted his hand in acknowledgement._

"_No problem shrimp have a good day. I'll drop you home after school." _

_Levy nodded and turned back around. Grinning at some girl caked in fake tan and make up who returned the gaze with a clearly fake, kind look. Before flipping the bleach blonde hair with their false nails and sauntered away. Levy rolled her eyes and went to class. _

_Gajeel snickered to himself, got back in his car and went to work. _

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." Gray replied in sympathy.

"Hey guys." Natsu abruptly sat down next to them already scoffing down his lunch. "Levy, how come we didn't see you on our way here? Did you not walk or somethin'?"

"I got a ride with a friend." Levy answered shyly.

"Oh yeah? From who? Do I know them?" Natsu leaned forward in interest.

"I don't think so. He's already graduated…" The small girl continued.

"He?!" Natsu choked on his lunch. "Is my precious Levy getting involved with other guys?! Even worse, older guys?! If he hurts you just say the word and I'll smash him to the ground!" Gray smacked him violently at the back of his head.

"Cork it ash for brains!"

Levy giggled at her two best friends squabbling childishly. Sometimes it felt as though she was actually the oldest out of them all. They were both 17 instead of her and she was 18.

"If he's already graduated how did you meet him?" Gray asked curiously. It was a fair question, she thought. How could someone – like herself – small, timid, shy and a complete bookworm. Run into someone like him? Tall, strong, tough and probably a total badass.

"Yesterday after school, Jet was picking on me and he helped me and took me home…" She mumbled the last part.

"Shit, Levy. I'm so sorry we weren't there. This idiot got us in detention." He apologised. Coated in an irritated expression aimed at Natsu, which was returned with a dirty glare before he sprung back up at Levy to ask more questions.

"Hold up, do you mean that this guy your friends with or whatever… Was the guy who punched that asshole, Jet, in the face so hard he got knocked out cold!?" Natsu jumped up excitedly. "I want to fight him so bad! He looks really strong. C'mon Levy you gotta let me meet him!" Enthusiasm drowned his voice.

"Geez, what did you have for breakfast this morning…?" Gray commented sneeringly.

"Wait, Jet was out cold?" Levy asked in confusion. She never got to look back long enough to notice her peer not get back up. If what Natsu said is true then how hard did Gajeel actually hit him?

"Yeah. He's got quite the pretty little shiner as well. Look, he's right there," Gray answered her question. Levy following his finger that pointed towards the ginger haired boy finally finding him. Gray definitely was telling the truth. It was positive. His left eye was quite effectively swollen and black. The side of his face bruised which Levy assumed was from when he hit the pavement. She burst into fits of laughter at the look of him. _Damn Gajeel did a good job. _

"Now everyone refers to him as 'The Iron Fist'." Gray informed her.

She smiled to herself _Iron Fist huh?_

x

"Why hello 'Iron Fist'." Levy giggled as she got into the car as students flooded through the gate returning home.

"What?" Gajeel questioned, confusedly.

"That's what everyone at school is calling you now. You left Jet with quite the battered face."

Gajeel grunted in response as he started up the car and begin driving.

"What are you doing this weekend then?" Gajeel asked, starting up a conversation. "You hanging with friends or what?" His voice was gruff when he spoke but for some unknown reason Levy liked that about him.

"My two friends are out of town visiting universities." Levy answered.

"Aren't they a little too young to be worrying about that now?" He made a point.

"No. They're 18, a year above me. So I'm going to the library." She said with pride, her bubbly personality shining through.

"You into books then?" Gajeel questioned further.

"I love them! What about you?" Levy replied.

"Can't say the same. I'm not very good at reading." He confessed.

"Did you not learn in school?" Now Levy was confused. He was older than her, had finished school and had a job. Yet he said he wasn't very good at reading? He's not the modest type either.

"I'm a drop out. Stopped going when I was 15. But even when I was I hardly went anyway, I hated school."

"But what about work?"

"I'm a chef; all I need to know is what I'm cookin'." He responded warmly. Levy really was guilty of being stereotypical. She could never imagine someone like Gajeel being a chef…

"Okay, but how come you stopped going to school?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that shrimp?"

"Oh, sorry." And with that, Gajeel stopped the car outside Levy's house.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He assured her. "Did you get picked on today?" he asked in genuine concern.

"No." The teenager admitted.

"Well that's good."

"Thank you for everything Gajeel." Levy leaned across and kissed his cheek in gratitude before getting out, waving goodbye and entering her own home.

"It's my pleasure shrimp." He sighed.

_I would only hurt her, she's better off with someone else. Don't get attached._

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous one. My sister was in the hospital so that's where I spent my weekend instead of making this longer ahah :D<p>

I hope you can forgive me, please enjoy it anyway ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Demons**

_**Italics **_**= Characters' Thoughts or Flashbacks**

**Chapter Three:**

Gajeel moaned as his alarm clock sounded the same irritating alarm it did every day. He sat up in his bed slowly, rubbing his eyes during the time he spent mentally trying to find the motivation to get up. Although it was never found he got up, regretfully, anyway. It was a Saturday. The male had work. Eventually after sighing multiple times he wondered into the bathroom dressed in his black boxers and hopped in the shower.

The warm droplets of water ran down his bare chest. Beating on his toned body. He massaged shampoo into his scalp making sure it went on every fragment of his coal coloured hair on his head. Rinsing all of the white foam from his hair, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Gajeel wrapped a white towel around his waist, walked to his bedroom, opened his wardrobe and picked out his work clothes.

The smartly dressed man looked in the mirror to study the final product. His hair was slicked back, a white shirt outlining his extremely broad shoulders with a black bow tie around his neck. There was a waistcoat buttoned up, black at the front and a grey silk at the back. Finishing with black trousers and a pair of shiny black shoes. He smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. Picked up his leather wallet, followed by his car keys, then sauntered out the apartment door.

It was 9:05 am by the time he entered the café like restaurant.

"Hey Stef." He greeted the waitress.

"Oh hey Gajeel." She returned whilst gliding around the tables with numerous meals and drinks. "By the way, the manager said to help me out during the lunch hour 'cause you know it gets busy and today three of the waiters aren't here, sick, holiday or whatever I don't know wasn't really listening." She explained as Gajeel followed her around during the time she spent serving customers.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Thanks, you're the best man." Stef expressed casually.

Stef was around Levy's age. She had short black hair to her shoulders, long legs covered in black tights, a black pencil skirt outlining her hips with a white shirt tucked in and a matching black bow just like Gajeels.

"Yeah, whatever." Gajeel lifted his hand in dismissal as he left her to her work and entered the kitchen to begin cooking. Once is his lunch hour Gajeel started helping out with serving as well as cooking with the other two chefs that were employed there But as time went on his own stomach began to rumble. Being surrounded by amazing smelling food did not help.

"C'mon let me have my break already I'm starving." The smartly dressed young adult moaned.

"Fine, just give this to that blue haired girl over there first." Stef ordered handing him over a tray with sugar donuts and a cup of tea on it.

"Sure whatever…" He took the tray from her grasp resentfully and began walking towards the blue haired girl. He surprisingly started thinking about Levy but soon knocked the one he referred to as shrimp out of his mind as he neared the girl. It's probably just her hair that's reminding me of her seeing as it is the same colour. It means nothing. The petite framed female had her nose buried in a book Gajeel had never heard of – most likely because he didn't even read – and placed the tea and sugar donuts in front of her. She pulled the book away from her face, revealing the nerdy glasses she ware, to thank the waiter but stopped.

"Shrimp?"

"Gajeel?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"More like what are you doing here?" She countered.

"Just you know hanging around." Gajeel answered sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working." He spoke as if it was completely obvious, which it was. Why else would he be serving and dressed so smartly? Levy should know by now that this wasn't his usual get-up.

"Oh, right." She giggled nervously.

"So why are you here?" Gajeel repeated as he sat down on the chair in front of Levy.

"Shouldn't you be -?"

"I'm on my break so relax. Now answer my question." He interrupted.

"I was in town and got hungry. I always come here the food is so good! How come I've never seen you when I eat here?" Levy inquired. Gajeel smiled inside about the unknown compliment she had just given him and his cooking.

"I told you, I'm a chef. I work in the kitchen making the food. Today is a one off. We had a shortage on staff so Stef asked me to help out with the waiting." Gajeel pointed out the waitress as he explained. She turned her face to spot the so called Stef. She is so tall! Look at those legs, I bet she could be a model if she wanted to. Levy became automatically insecure as she admired Stef's beauty.

"Are you guys together then? She's gorgeous." Levy stated in awe. It made sense in her head, they would look great as boyfriend and girlfriend. For some reason though, Levy couldn't push her almost disappointed attitude out the window… He smirked, a smirk which somehow erased that disappointment from her face. Levy immediately turned back to him in confusion.

"No. Stef is cool and all but, she's not really my type…" He responded.

"Well, what is your type then?" Instantaneously Levy wanted to take back her question, delete it from the buff man's memory, to just curl into a ball and disappear out of dissatisfaction of her words. It's private to him; they haven't known each other that long! And she didn't want to give him the impression she was interested in him… Even if deep inside her she really was…

"I like short girls."

x

They both chatted until Levy had to leave when it was dark. With an annoyed Stef, having to deal with customers by herself, on the side. Occasionally sending death glares intended to kill to her colleague. Levy had encouraged him to help her out and that she was fine by herself but Gajeel insisted that Stef could handle it. They shared the donuts to prevent Gajeels stomach from growling out of hunger anymore.

"I'm out of here Stef, remember to lock up alright?" Gajeel called out as he opened the door to commence his trip home.

"Yeah whatever Gajeel. Thanks for nothing!" She shouted back.

Rain was pounding down on the concrete like the hooves of a galloping bull. Heavy and hard. Of course, being the unorganised, unprepared person he was, Gajeel had no brought an umbrella nor a coat or anything that could defend him from the downpour for that matter. Thus having to face the consequences on his own and venture out into the open to walk around the deserted block to get to his car.

Unlike Levy's abnormally tall – compared to her – friend she was organised and she was prepared. Levy remained unaffected by the weather as she waited for her train in the station. Levy, was unfortunately, what you'd call carless. Her savings were all going towards her university fund; she had no money to spare to buy a car. Besides, public transport wasn't all that bad and Natsu and Gray were carless. They all suffered the inconveniences and common annoyance of the train, bus or whatever else you can think of together. Although Natsu preferred to walk everywhere, it's bad luck for him that motion sickness was his best friend. You know what they say, keep your friends close and you enemies closer.

Levy searched her bag profusely for the previous book she was reading that she loaned from the library that day. The bluenette was just getting to the good, completely entranced by the book. Absent from reality. Before Gajeel had awaken her. She wished to continue the book as she desperately rummaged through her bag for the combination of pages that could give her that word-filled bliss she adored so much. But finally gave up grievously.

The cliff of literature she hung from was complete and utter torture. One by one the fingers that held onto that land gradually released as her need to advance in the book increased. Levy despised Gajeel at this moment in time for making her stop.

He was soaked to the bone and was only halfway to the car park. His apartment wasn't far from the restaurant. In fact it was walking distance. Still, Gajeel was not an early riser; he liked to sleep for as long as possible. Most likely because he barely could. That was one thing he didn't want to do or be in order to have time to walk to work. An early riser. It wasn't like he was passionate about the environment or anything even close anyway. So his decisions didn't bother him.

The streets were empty; most people don't like to walk around in the rain. However one person Gajeel is familiar with is an exception to that statement. They would enjoy it even though the atmosphere was foggy and misty making it hard to see. Some things were not even visible to the human eye as tears from the sky plummeted down at an extreme rate. But that one person Gajeel knew would still love it even though the normality would be to loathe it.

"Hey asshole!" Gajeel turned around without delay but it still wasn't fast enough. A metal baseball bat plunged into the side of his head. The great force sent him smashing into the consolidated concrete. He felt his consciousness slowly slipping away almost instantly. "Karma's a bitch!" With that Gajeels assault ran off.

x

It felt as though his mind and body were on auto-pilot. Reaching to the point above his eye, he placed his hand on the wound for no more than a second then looked at it. He could just about make out the blood that was now stained on his hand through his fuzzy, and currently fading, vision.

Soon after, Gajeel could feel himself crumbling into a sleep he was attempting to decline. Not death, not something like this could have that effect on him, but unconsciousness. He had to try and get home, crawl, drag himself if he had to, whatever he could. But his efforts were in vain. He couldn't move, let alone walk home considering his current mental instability.

"Gajeel!" The voice was sweet, heavenly and full of deep concern. Straight after the burst of distress he felt a kind presence behind him. A presence that made him feel safe, not just from this but from everything.

"Gajeel! Come on we need to get you to a hospital!" He recognised the voice. It was diverse to others. So gracious, so devoted, so peaceful. A tone he had not heard in years aimed at him and only him. Warmth.

Shrimp.

Worried overwhelmed the fragile girl as tears began pouring down her pale cheeks. At one point he couldn't work out whether it was rain or sobs dripping onto him. Despite the state he was in he just wanted to pull her down, hold her and whisper in her ears so only she could hear the words 'I'm here, everything is going to be fine. I will always be here.' But of course… He couldn't.

"No." Gajeel murmured stirring in dizziness.

"But-"

"No." He murmured once more, this time firm and serious. "Take me to my apartment I have stuff there." If he went to hospital they would have to inform the police about the assault, which Gajeel definitely didn't want. The guy must've had a pretty big grudge against Gajeel to do this. Avoiding the police was his main priority. His health would have to stick to second place. Is it so wrong of Gajeel to want a clean slate? If these were the consequences then so be it.

"Where's your apartment?" The bluenettes voice quivered ever so slightly gulping down the panic in her throat. She painted a brave and confident expression on her face even though deep inside it was the opposite. Wiping her tears away and sniffling, she knew that she needed to take control of the situation. That, that was the only way she could be of any help to him.

"B-back pocket, wallet has address in it." His answer blunt. Moaning, he completely blacked out. Leaving his life in the trembling hands of a bookworm.

Levy searched his back pocket frantically opening his wallet in desperation for some form of address. She found three bent, torn and tattered, old photos. The time period of studying the images was not long, however enough to make out what they were. One is him and a blue haired girl. His hair was, although noticeable, shorter additionally his arms were not as buff as they're now. It must have been taken when he was younger. The next, a breathtakingly beautiful brunette woman and the last was a picture of a small black haired child with and older man behind tall. In fact, the older man's head was almost cut out of the photo due to his height.

She eventually stammered upon a scruffy but lined piece of paper with black ink scribbled across it. Automatically she assumed this was his address seeing as at the top it said 'if found please return'. Recognising the road and apartment complex name as she passed it every day when she walked to school, she pulled him onto the back of her petite figure. His head dropped onto her shoulder, stumbling in the rain, his breath tickling her neck somehow encouraged her even more to no give up. Levy's struggle was dead set at maximum but never gave up. Tripping and slipping all over the place, ripping the knees of her tights when she did.

Finally, Levy defied the laws of physics with her tiny body and his large one as she kicked open his door urgently. Rushing towards the sofa, she rolled him carefully, so no further damage could have even the slightest possibility of being caused, off her back and onto the cushiony softness. Levy panted for air. Her arms and legs wobbled like jelly when she bent over hand on hips still devouring every fragment of oxygen she could.

x

It was blurry at first but it cleared up eventually. Like windscreen wipers, Gajeels eyes were left immaculate after a couple of blinks. He made out a distinct, elegant figure leant over gasping for air. Tights torn, knees nipped, blood oozing out the graze on the hinge of her leg. Hair wet, clothes drowned and appearance, a complete mess. Her breaths were uneven and her stance, staggered.

As she raised her head, the mascara running under her eyes came into Gajeels view. Widening his own, he gasped. Why has she been crying?

"Gajeel! You're okay!" The joyous tone snaked into his ear echoing in his mind however, her voice still shook from previous shock and withstanding concern the slightest bit but Gajeel could still tell. She ran into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, lifting his body up so he was sitting. He snaked his arms around her waist in response. Suddenly feeling a warm sensation similar to the first time he held her small frame in his rough hands.

Her breathing became hysteric, her tears falling constantly. She kneeled down in front of the couch as her arms fell from his shoulder and his from her stomach. Gaeel kept her gaze intensely trying to think of a way to refrain her from crying. Soon enough she had calmed herself down, a small part of the young adult was ashamed of himself… he wanted to be the one to stop her sobs. Levy broke the stillness of the silence that stood in the room.

"Your head." He blinked once looking at her quizzically until the light bulb turned on in the back of his mind. He grabbed one of her hands which were curled up in a ball in front of her chest.

"In the kitchen there is a cupboard on the left as you go in. On the top shelf there is an orange box with all of my medical supplies can you get it for me?" He informed. Levy replied with a stern and efficient nod before running off at his request.

Meanwhile, the 21 year old male pulled his phone out from his soaked trousers. Good it still works. He switched to camera to see what level of seriousness his wound was. It was a diagonal, deep cut above his pierced eyebrow surrounded by an already purple bruise where the bat had come into contact. He poked it, stupidly, and automatically cringed at the pain.

The bookworm rushed back into the room, an orange box held tightly to her chest. Seeing him flinching whilst his finger lurked around the wound, shifting her motherly like instincts into play.

"Touching isn't going to help one little bit!" She nagged, hands on hips, with a huff.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Demons**

_**Italics **_**= Characters' Thoughts or Flashbacks**

**Chapter 4**

"Touching isn't going to help one little bit!" She nagged, hands on hips, with a huff. Gajeel raised his eye line to her with a smirk.

"Alright, Mum." A cockily, but intensely irresistible, smile spread widely from cheek to cheek. Whilst hers shone red and eyes expanded in captivation of the alluring, enticing man. Their eyes caught each other in engagement, Gajeels in wonder of the small girls and Levys agenda was previously explained. Gajeel snickered once more, awaking Levy up from the trance of her gradually growing rapid heartbeat.

"Um err." She stuttered profusely. "What's the situation then? You know with the uh head…" She spoke rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Hate to break it to you but I need stitches."

"And?"

"You're gonna have to do it shrimp." He conveyed sympathetically.

"No freaking way Gajeel I can't do that! I can't stand the sight of blood and, and-" Gajeel grabbed one of her wrists in interruption.

"Shrimp you need to stop panicking okay? I'll tell you what to do." He ensured her in comfort.

"O-okay." Levy nodded.

"Just clean it first, got it?"

"Yeah." The bookworm opened the first aid kit up timidly grabbing hold of the antiseptic wipe. "This might sting a little okay?" Gajeel roughly chuckled at her warning.

"I'm sure I'll survive." He gruffly spoke as she dabbed the cut. "Alright now, there should be a needle and a roll of metal wire. What I want you to do is cut a piece of that metal wire off with the plyers there, clean it with the antiseptic wipe and then push it through the hole in the needle."

"Okay." Gajeel heard some shuffling in the background which he assumed was her obeying his instructions. "What now?" She questioned.

"You need to stitch it." Signalling towards the top of his eyebrow.

"How?"

"Just like in the movies, like you are sewing."

"But what if I hurt you?" Her voice trembled, worriedly.

"Shrimp, I'm going to be just fine I promise you." Gajeel told her sternly. Levy bit her lip unsurely. She lifted the needle to the height of the wound, shaking. The sharp metal pierced the boarder of the skin and cut as Gajeel flinched. Levy repeatedly apologised as she continued until the job was done.

"D-does it hurt?" She curiously inquired.

"Nah just stings a little. Nothing 'Iron Fist' couldn't handle ay?" She smiled a sweet reply. "Anyways, you should probably go home."

"No way mister! Not while you're in this state."

"I'm fine Levy, honestly." He attempted to persuade the small girl.

"No."

"You're being careless, you have only just met me and you want me to stay over? How do you know I'm not going to rape you or some messed up shit like that." He argued stubbornly whilst she pouted in annoyance.

"Because I know you are not a rapist and you're being a bit hypocritical. I mean look at yourself." Levy countered back with crossed arms.

"Urgh fine but at least go have a warm shower and get in some dry clothes. Then we can fix up that knee of yours." Gajeel demanded. Levy looked down at her leg out of surprise of the statement about her own knee to. Instantly it began to sting due to the acknowledgement of her badly grazed and grit filled hinge of her limb.

"I don't exactly carry around spare clothes…" The bluenette blushed.

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts seeing as you're so short it will be like a dress on you." He laughed vaguely whilst pointing at a door which Levy assumed would be his room. "Oh and grab me some sweatpants while you are in there!" He shouted out to her as she entered the room.

Levy returned with a long, black, Pa Pa Roach top and grey sweatpants in her hand. "Where is your bathroom?"

"Just through that door." He signalled as he caught the sweatpants Levy had thrown at him. Levy opened the white door and entered the cosy room. It was tiled black, the ceiling, walls and the floor. In the bookworms opinion it was pretty cool. The room had a toilet, a sink, a shower in one corner and a bath in the other. Levy stripped off after locking the wooden, white door and turned on the shower. A bath would take too long. As she stood underneath the warm sprinkler above her, she couldn't help but think about that fact that Gajeel used this shower. Meaning he had been standing naked in the same spot as her. At the image that coursed right through her mind, her cheeks turned bright red. _Stupid Levy stop having such perverted thoughts! _She cursed at herself. But this thought of Gajeel lead onto another… For some reason she felt so comfortable in the home of a man who was 4 years older than her, who she had only just recently met, who was probably triple her size, who was scary at first glance, who was everything she wasn't; confident, brave, strong, independent, the list is endless… But that man was also the one who helped, who was there, who understood her, who she could be the real Levy around, who held her. And although these little things are minor compared to the whole world, they were so significant to Levy.

She stepped away from the heated rain and efficiently dried herself off. The bluenette felt her wet clothes she had recently worn that were dishevelled, littered in a heap on the bathroom floor. Surveying the dryness of each item, she was thankful to the gods that her pants were at least dry. Levy hung the rest of her drenched attire on the radiator which clung onto the far wall. She threw Gajeel's T-shirt over her body, fortunately it stretched down to her mid-thigh so not much was revealed, and slid her underwear up her legs.

Opening up the door, she poked her head out shyly. Her eyesight was immediately drawn to an extremely attractive, toned chest surrounded by broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Levy had to admit that she had studied Gajeel's body in detail during the time they had spent together, still, she had no idea he was this ripped. The boys in her year at school – unfortunately –were twig armed skinny abed guys. They didn't really get the good looking portion of teenagers, in Levy's opinion, to attend her school for no particular reason she could subdue in her mind. Nevertheless, Gajeels' was pure muscle and – although she never looked at them in a desirable way – the bookworm was very aware that her two best friends were fairly muscular yet Gajeel definitely beat them in this specific area.

The one known at Fiore Academy as 'Iron Fist' was laid down on the couch, topless, in the grey sweatpants Levy had retrieved for him with the band of his black Calvin Klein's glancing out. She bit her lip in response to the slight snail trail in view.

"Oh, hey shrimp, didn't see you there." He spoke as he sat up. Watching his stomach muscles tense as Gajeel lifted his upper body up Levy wanted nothing more than to just feel the hard abs under her touch. "How was the shower?" The distraction of his perfectly sculptured torso was almost too much to bear as she ran her tongue along her inner bottom lip. "Levy?" The quizzical repetition of her name yanked her out of her mind followed by a slap to herself from yours sincerely, her. _Geez stop being such a pervert Levy! 'I can't help it he's just so incredibly hot_.' _I don't care how hot he is, get a hold of yourself! _She argued with her conscious. Unsuccessfully, the force from the slap knocked her right into the, just about open, door. The smack of her head sent poor Levy tumbling back onto the carpet. Once finally regaining her self-awareness, snickers rang throughout her ears. The bluenette looked towards the source of sound to find the dark haired male clutching his tummy in laughter. "You're a weird one shrimp." He retorted, wiping tears brewing in his eyes away. A red wash swiped over Levy's face like a wind screen wiper. _Nice one Lev. _She rolled her eyes at her clumsiness. "C'mere shrimp let's get that cut up knee plastered up."

"Uhh right." The teenager replied hesitantly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Levy trotted over to Gajeel and sat on the edge of the couch by his feet. Gajeel sat with one leg sprawled out on the couch and the other hung off the margin, foot flat on the floor.

"Alright let me have a look." He gruffly requested. Following his demand, the small girl lifted her leg up and dropped it down adjacent to him. Gajeel examined the cut before speaking. "Well the shower got the grit out so that's all good. I'll just put a plaster on it to keep it protected." Levy reached behind her to the first aid kit, grabbing a plaster then giving it to him. He stroked it carefully onto her knee, using as little pressure as possible. Good thing she conveniently shaved her legs the night before.

After thanking him Levy got up to retrieve her phone from the bag she had chucked on the floor when she first entered the front door.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked. Levy dialled in a number, after a couple rings the other side picked up. Gajeel stared at her quizzically, speculating what her intentions were.

"Hey Mum. Yeah I'm okay, what about you?" The young adult listened intently, trying to decode what her 'Mum' was saying. "Yeah I know. I was just going to say that I'm spending the night at Natsu's and Gray's, is that okay?" Levy twiddled her big toe into the soft white carpet as she tuned in to her Mothers words. "Cool, thanks Mum! Night, love you too!" She grinned, ending the call and returning the object back to its original place.

"Who are Gray and Natsu?" The male asked out of curiosity.

"They're my two best friends in the year above that I told you about." Gajeel nodded his head in acknowledgement of the memory when they were in his car. Liking the way she beamed up when she talked about them, he wanted to continue on the topic.

"Good guys?"

"The best." She giggled to herself at the thought of them bickering.

"Tell me about them." He stated.

"Well…" Levy began. "I've known them for as long as I can remember. We live in the same neighbourhood and always played together when we were kids but got particularly close when I started attending 'Fiore Academy' when I was 15." The bluenette strolled over as she talked and sat cross-legged on the sofa with Gajeel facing him. "We're like siblings even though none of us are blood related."

"Wait. Don't Natsu and Gray live in the same house 'cause you said-?"

"Gray was adopted by Natsu's Dad, Igneel, when they were both really young. I guess Igneel didn't Natsu getting lonely after Natsu's Mum died." Levy explained.

"And they're the only friends you have?" Gajeel inquired further.

"Well yeah I guess. I was best friends with a girl called Lucy in primary but she moved away. I mean we still keep in touch through emails but it's just not the same you know?" She articulated. Gajeel hated the morbid look in her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, enough about me. What about those pictures in your wallet huh?" Levy cheekily brought up to change the topic.

"What about them?" Gajeel replied, somewhat avoidably.

"Who's that dark blue haired girl you're with? A childhood sweetheart I suppose?" Gajeel smirked in amusement.

"Nah, that was my best friend when I was 15."

"I thought you looked younger your hair is shorter." Levy smiled. "What about the other two photos?"

"It doesn't matter shrimp, I'm tired and I wanna sleep. I'll take the couch you take my bed."

"Okay, thanks." Levy replied, getting the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

**-Quick little Note-**

**Heehee left you on a little cliff hanger ;) Don't worry my plans for the next chapter are big.**

**I apologise for not updating anything last week. I have been working on everything I would just rather update good and ready chapters rather than just rushed chapters so I can meet my personal deadlines.**

**In this chapter you get to know Gajeel and Levy's personalities a little bit more and about some other characters too. I really enjoyed writing it, in fact at times it did make me chuckle. I'd also like to thank all of your guys' reviews and comments they really do make my day! You continue to make me smile. **


End file.
